p l a y        i t       l o u d e r
by ThatGirl96
Summary: All they never dared to say, all they did. Anyone and everyone. I do nothing but create the rift in reality and fantasy, and provide the backround music. - Music-based, 100-theme challenge.
1. s i t

_Um…. Compensation for being dead? Actually… this is the one hundred theme challenge. Yeah, I know. You can all kill me now._

_Tunes: DRESS - Sadie_

-x-x-x-

'_Goodbye beautified past, _

_Singing in the deep blue sky'_

~DRESS – Sadie

**s i t ..just be beside me..**

The two of them simply sat there. They weren't saying anything, they weren't moving. They merely sat there, wrapped in the enormity of the others presence.

She was sitting next to him, and he was sitting next to her.

This mere fact took their breath away. So they sat there, a slight breeze playing around them and masses of gray nameless people hurrying by.

'It's warm.' The petite blonde broke the silence.

The tall, long-haired boy next to her leaned back and closed his golden eyes, hiding form the world.

'Don't you think?' she asked again.

The purple-haired boy gave her an 'hmm' in response. , seemingly preferring the silence.

'Fine. Don't answer me. Like I cared about _your _opinion.' She turned her body away from him, and raised her nose in a snobbish-manner.

The boy cracked an eye open and looked down on the girl. 'Rima?' he inquired.

'Hmm?' she kept her body turned away from the boy.

'It's warm out, don't you think?' he smirked.

'Shut up, Fujisaki.'

The boy stayed quiet for another two minutes. 'Rima?'

'What?' she snapped.

'Do you know when I started loving you?'

'Just … Shut up and … and…' she struggled with what she wanted to follow up that 'shut up' with.

The boy, Fujisaki, stifled a chuckle.

'Just shut up and take me home, Nagi.' Rima puffed her cheeks, and kept turned away, hoping to hide her blush of embarrassment.

The two of them simply sat there, not moving, and not saying anything else. They merely sat there, enjoying the others presence.

He was sitting next to her; she was sitting next to him.

The mere simplicity of it took their breath away. They sat there, a slight breeze toying with their hair, and the masses of gray nameless people hurrying time away.

-x-x-x-x-

_I really wanted to write this, so I did. The original… song/intro/quote thing was this:_

'Feigned smile,

Feigned sadness,

Feigned love,

Feigned words

Now it doesn't matter…'

_That was the idea I had in my head._

_SO- 100 themes~ That's what I want to do. So yeah. I'm starting ANOTHER one-shot series because I forgot the other one existed, and because this is 100 themes, AND because this is going to be music-based. So I will be listening to one song only as I write. _

_What's the general thing behind this one shot series?_

_*100 themes._

_*Music-based._

_*One-shots_

_*Might be long, might be short._

_*Varying genres._

_*Varying pairings._

_Reviews are luff _


	2. w a t c h i n g

_I decided to write again. . . I wonder why?_

_Tunes: Otegami – SID_

-x-x-x-x-

I should be the one,

More than any of the many

Why have served you in bygone days

If you'd deign to keep me at your side

With some relief

I'll always keep my appearance

The way you fancy

~Otegami – SID

**w a t c h i n g ..from afar, always afar..**

She's barely moved once the entire gym class, yet she's panting like she's run a marathon. He simply sits on the sidelines watching her puny form attempt to keep up with everyone else on the volleyball court. He chuckles as she runs around, looking completely lost and out of place.

Then he hears the cheers.

'Rima! Rima! Rima!' the endless drone of her multiple (armies) of fanboys. Almost all of them wearing an 'I _(A/N: There's a heart thing there, not sure if it'll show up)_ Rima' headbands. The people who weren't wearing headbands were holding up flags with the same slogan. And they went on and on and on and on… God it was endless. 'Rima! Rima! Rima! Rima! Rima!'

He sits down on the grass and sets his head on his hands, still quietly observing the puny, lost blonde on the volleyball court.

'Yo, Nagi!'

Said boy turned around, startled by the sudden call.

'Whatcha starin' at?' Kuukai asked, settling down beside Nagi, still panting from the soccer game he had just recently played.

'I'm not staring at anything.'

'Yeah, you were. You were staring at the volleyball courts.' Kuukai leaned forward. 'Who were you staring at?' he smirked, cocking his head in Nagi's direction.

'And _what_ makes you think I'm staring at someone?' Nagi replied, hoping to gain control of the situation.

'Uh…' Kuukai looked at Nagi like he was a complete idiot. 'You were watching something without moving, and you were hardly blinking, and you didn't notice I called you three times? Can't that be defined as staring?'

Nagihiko stayed silent, feeling that could better preserve his dignity.

'So, who ya staring at? Was it… Rima?' Kuukai could not keep the smirk of his face.

'No! I was not staring at Rima.' Nagi reflexes forced him to defend himself. The moment those words left his mouth he mentally face-palmed.

'Then who were you staring at?'

'I wasn't staring…' Nagi groaned.

This went on for about five minutes, in an endless circle. Kuukai asked the same question, 'who you starin' at?'; Nagi gave the same answer, 'I'm not staring at anyone.'

'Are you staring at a _girl_, Fujisaki?' A voice came from behind Nagihiko.

Said boy whipped around only to meet the cold glare of the puny blonde who he would not admit he had been staring at.

'Nobody invited you into the conversation chibi devil.'

'Excuse me?' She looked down at him. At this point Kuukai had backed away slowly and was now a fair distance away from the quarrelling two.

Nagi merely chuckled. 'How was the volley-ball game, Rima?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Like he didn't know how the volley-ball game went~ ;D _

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_I am back and writing! This anyway…)_

_So, the one song I listen to when writing is the song I use for the intro/quote/thing._

_I think the next one-shot thing will be the song Chizuru by the Gazette, or something less popular by them…? I will be using a lot of their songs, 'cuz I love them._

_ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE THOSE GUYS._

_FAVE BAND EVAR. _

_GAZEROCK WILL NEVER DIE _

…_Advertising much?_

_Anyway, please do leave constructive criticism, what you liked, what you hated, what you'd like to see, what you think…?_

_Reviews are luff _


	3. k i s s

_Heheh, this is a more private, intimate one ;D Can't be writing all of the one-shots as cute and fluffy ones, eh? The feeling I wanted readers and reviewers to have for this is: that their intruding on something private!_

…_I'm a terrible person XD Oh, the song's an Alice Nine one, not GazettE. I fail._

-x-x-x-x-x-

'My voice becomes husky  
Shall we deadly dance with...

Let's kiss once again  
Let's disclose your secrets  
There's reality ahead of tongue and tongue...  
SHaLaLaLaLa... "Let's love each other"'

Kiss twice, Kiss me deadly – Alice Nine.

-x-

**k i s s ..me thrice, kill me..**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_thumpthumpthuthump, thumpthumpthuthump, thumpthumpthuthump._

The pounding of her ecstatic heart echoes in her eardrums, resonates through her body, shakes and rattles her very core. She knows he can hear it, because she ca hear his heart, and she knows that he's being transformed, metamorphosed, turned inside-out, just like her. Everything she once was has been thrown into the gutter, spat on, trampled on, killed by the fast-moving poison of 'love', ripped to shreds by a simple thing called a 'kiss'.

In the flames and organized chaos 'Rima' became 'Rima' no longer, for she gave herself up to the 'purple-headed idiot', so that it was all him, and him only. In the flames and the organized chaos 'Nagihiko' became 'Nagihiko' no longer, for he gave himself up to the 'chibi-devil' so that it was all her, and her only.

In the end it's simply 'them' and 'they', for it was neither one nor the other anymore.

They felt they could squash mountains with their pinky finger, they could fly by simply wishing it, they could bring earthquakes with a light dance step, and so much more as they became one.

In a few moments they had died, came back, fused, and-

'Wow' he says when he finally pulled away. She smiles and reaches up, grabbing his lovely hair and pulling him back,

-and it was a endless cycle, in which they were forever changing, never the same, in the endless cycle caused by the fast-moving poison of 'love', and the simple thing called a 'kiss'.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hehehe, I wrote this down on my notebook at 1:14 AM yesterday, and I finished in time with the song :D _

_However I'm not really pleased with this… I'm actually disappointed with this. _

_*Sigh* Well, did you guys feel like you were intruding on something intimate and private? Please do tell in a review, as well as tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, general feelings on this. _

_Reviews are luff._


	4. t e a r s

_;D I'm really happy~ I don't know why, maybe because I'm listening to the only song that's in FULL English by The GazettE and Ruki's accent is so cute…? (The way he says 'shit' 'fuck' 'together' and 'answer' is so cute X3 it sounds like 'shit' 'fat' 'gay' and answer is too cute for words)_

-x-x-x-x-

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

…

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there with you through it all

~Your Guardian Angel– The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

-x-

**t e a r s ..let me cry for you, let me cry on the inside..**

-x-x-x-x-x-

'you perverted idiotic cat person!'

tadase could barely suppress a chuckle at the sight before him. it was mandatory of him. because one could either:

a) chuckle,

b) sweat-drop.

ignoring them wasn't an option because amu and ikuto made no effort to hide their … affections.

though amu made it appear she was 'annoyed' with his flirting and attention, a smile was visible on her face. you could see how she was laughing and giggling on the inside. how she was barely hiding on the inside.

how he was _that much_ of a better liar.

he was _almost_ 'perfect'; _almost_ the one.

did she know that her smile was imprinted into the back of his eyelids? [guess not]

that everywhere he looked he saw her? [definitely not]

that in his eyes it was her, her, and more of_ her_. [no, no, and _no_]

did she know that every tear she ever shed burned him, shred his heart to pieces, teared him apart till in the end he cried an ocean for her. he cried for her. she couldn't cry, because her tears were too precious for the world, for him, and for any other wanna-be who thought he had the _right_ to make her cry.

but tadase wasn't stupid. contrary to popular belief, he was one of the most caring people in the world. he was watchful of everyone's coming and goings in a way a friend should be. he was always there for them if one happened to be feeling down. he was always the one there, for everyone but _her_. because someone always got there first.

and as she took his heart (albeit – unknowingly) and ground it to infinite slivers on the blood and tear splattered ground; danced on his non-existent grave; plucked his bones one by one; pulled him along like a marionette; blushed and stuttered around him, then teased and flirted with _someone_, mocking tadase, as if to say 'did you really think i could like _you_?'.

yet tadase was okay with that. he had no problems with it whatsoever. in a way, he guessed, it was her way of telling him 'i need you'. and tadase was always there for her, for anyone.

no one knew what tadase was thinking when he saw amu and him together.

he merely chuckled, and that was mandatory of him. no one spared a second glance his way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_I _purposely did not_ put any capitals because I wanted it to be _raw_._

_Tadase's _raw_ emotions, no _covering up _or _prettying up _or _editing_._

_Simply the way he felt._

_Not too pleased with this. _

_But have you ever read a fic about the way tadase feels when he watches ikuto and amu?_

'_Cuz I haven't._

_And I feel it's really unfair to him._

_He's only human._

_And to everyone out there who is reading this:_

_Do you all hate this? [tell me in a review]__  
[tell me why you hate it]_

_Do you like it? [tell me in a review]__  
[tell me why you like it]_

_Did this make you feel anything?[tell me in a review]_

_Did you like a particular line? [tell me in a review]_

_Did I change your mind on Tadase? [tell me in a review]_

_Hate the fact that I'm shamelessly asking for review? [tell me in a review]_

_Because it's from someone else's outlook on my writing that I can continue to write and I can feel like I'm getting better with each piece I write._

_Reviews and constructive criticism are luff _


	5. t i g e r

_Sorry for being late. X.x I should probably update Incorrect Reflection instead of this, eh?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

That the lines we once drew in the sand turned to stone.

If we ever held back what we write…

Then our message is clear, my dear

~Alice, Alice – Victim Effect.

-x-

**t i g e r ..make me, shake me, break me.. **

The thing about this is, you never know that you're in love.

It's like a tiger, always behind you, always watching you, always there. You just had no idea.

Then it pounces, and you're ravaged by sudden realization. The tiger tears you apart and your left a bleeding mass on the ground, bones left behind, scars running up and down a carnal thing that's meant to represent a heart.

And it fits, in this insane, psychotic way.

Anything sets your 'heart' a flutter, and you can be sent from pure bliss when he smiles at you, to a fit of rage when he smiles at someone else, and all that's going through your head is _mineminemine. _ You want to circle your miniscule arms around him and keep him chained to your heart, bound to you by something, anything. You want that smile aimed at you, you, and only you. You want to settle the _thing _that's scarred and insists on beating inside of you.

So can you really call that a 'heart'?

But it's not just that, oh, no.

You start seeing things that you swear weren't there before.

Like the way his fingers are adorably long and skinny, just the right size for your fingers to fit in between. The way he refuses to tie his hair back lest it brings back horrifying memories of his past girly life, even though his hair gets caught in everything. [not that you're complaining, you're always there too untangle it, gives you a good excuse to touch him, doesn't it?] The way his body always seems to move extra-gracefully, like he's always dancing a duet alone, and you're always there to stumble into his arms, taking the spot that you've claimed for yourself, and to hell with everyone else.

Because, you see, the thing about this is, you never know that you're in love.

_You just wake up one day with him beside you, and you realize that that's just the way it was meant to be._

_I kinda went everywhere with this, didn't I? Oh, well, I like it._

_If you have any song suggestions, please do leave them~~~_

_Reviews are luff._


	6. f r i d a y

_Where'd my writing muse go?_

_Baby, come back~_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's Friday, Friday,

Getting down on Friday"

~Rebecca Black – Friday

-x-

**f r i d a y ..with you, not partying..**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shut. Up" Rima threw mental daggers laced with rat poison and unicorn piss at Nagihiko.

"But why, Rima?" He grinned down at her, "don't you believe rhyming 'bowl' and 'cereal' is just, oh, pure lyrical genius? I don't know how she does it. I mean, really, 'fun, fun, fun, fun'? Isn't that the most inspiring thing you ever heard?" He grinned even wider, knowing just how much he was infuriating his growth-defected girlfriend.

"The only thing I got from that, that, _song_," she spat out the word, "was that Thursday comes before Friday, the day after is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwards." She continued muttering to herself as she hunched over her English homework.

"We so excited, we so excited, we gonna have a ball today~" Nagihiko sang in a high-pitched, nasal voice, seemingly oblivious to the litres upon litres of unicorn and narwhale jizz being mentally cursed upon him by Rima.

Rima scowled at Nagihiko's back, wondering why she ever stuck around with him. Reaching inside her backpack, she pulled out her iPod, figuring that if she's got to listen to something, it might as well be something that didn't make her ears feel like vomiting blood.

Needless to say, Nagihiko simply starting 'singing' louder.

He made many enemies that day, much to Rima's pleasure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Honestly, simply pure lyrical genius._

_I like the tumblr version better, though._


End file.
